


Sesame Street Smut (not really)

by MagicHistorian



Series: Random Crackfics My Friends Wrote [2]
Category: Sesame Street - Fandom
Genre: Ernie is evil?, I Don't Even Know, M/M, it wasn't me, pls don't read, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicHistorian/pseuds/MagicHistorian
Summary: My friends and I wrote this sin for fun they and wanted me to post this so... Here ya go, Eli.Forgive me.Part four may or may not happen.





	1. Chapter 1

Elmo put his arm around Bert. "Ernie won't know."

Bert slowly turned to look at Elmo and robotically pushed him away. "No, you mustn't anger him".

Elmo was taken aback, "What did Ernie ever do for you?" Elmo took Bert's hand in his own, looking into his dark eyes pleading to find a soul. He stared into the abyss and cringed; perhaps Ernie's years of neglect and phycological torture had left his beloved Bert a lifeless husk of himself. It made Ernie more determined to help his friend recall the past elegance and power he had felt oh so many years ago. 

"I could help you steal back the golden years he took from you". Elmo whispered. "Don't let him swindle you again Bert." 

"I'll make you feel young again."

Though, deep down Elmo knew his friend could very well be gone forever. 

"He won't know, I'll always love you. He's not going to be there for you like I will." 

For Bert this wasn't a invitation for escape this was a death sentence, so gone was he from seeing the world as a free man he was Ernie's slave; more Ernie then himself-more dead then alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Bert left to see his master, long ago had he retired the guise of love in their bondage. His task was complete: locate Elmo then return home. 

As the door opened Bert's eyes immediately fell on his captor. Through his eyes though Ernie was Satan in the flesh. Ernie never missing his striped shirt or a comment to belittle his worshiper he sat on a throne of Bert's crushed future.

Bert's future squeaked and the spell was broken; it was a bad chair and a decrepit house. Nothing any thing should live in. 

Ernie breezily gestured Bert over, defying the grotesque surrounding with his calm confident manner. Bert stepped forward and knelt deeply to his god. Ernie slowly yet forcefully placed his foot on Bert's head stepping on his skull, crushing his face painfully into the floor. 

Ernie spoke calmly "You should have been home sooner you selfish cunt." Bert smiled into the floor before he spoke slightly muffled into the ground "I know where Elmo is." At the mention of Elmo's name the boot atop Bert's head crushed down sending shivers down Bert's spine. 

"He told me to come see him tonight at his house" Bert said taking out a piece of paper with Elmo's address. Ernie swiftly snatched it out of Bert's hand and mentally crossed off yet another box towards the completion of his plan. Bert was thankful when the boot was lifted off his skull. 

Even happier still when Ernie commanded him to stand; 'Was master going to reward him for his good behavior?'

Ernie stood up a stared at his creation eye to eye "Bert, its time for you to end the mistake you caused." Ernie's figure broke: body language becoming macabre. Bert frowned, he was confused by this unbecoming "Master is ssSAUGH..." 

Ernie's hand shot out gripping Bert's neck, savagely strangling him. "Here's what we're going to do now" Ernie rasped. "Get on the table and don't move, I'm going to fix you." 

Bert knew this was wrong but he knew that it was his job do serve his master. Stumbling he made it to the table clawing his way on top before collapsing, his body giving out. Ernie grabbed a spool of strong cord out of his pocket: everything was falling into place. Ernie splayed Bert's willing body across the table tying his hands and feet to the leg posts so tightly they started to turn blue. Bert felt the pain and listened to his heart pound, oh what his master did for him! 

Ernie caressed Bert's face gently before sticking his finger deep into his eye. "You won't be needing these anymore, I'll be your eyes." He slipped in another finger and another before finally wrenching out his eye. He made fast work of the second and then threw Bert's eyes in the corner of the room. Bert didn't scream as he died, he didn't need to. His own death was probably the nicest gift Ernie had ever given him. As Bert bled out Ernie's work got messy but he had to work fast if he was to finish his plan by tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

As Bert slowly came to his senses the room around him seemed to change. He was no longer in the dirty room that he used to consider home. 

His flesh seemed to tingle as he realized where he had been transported. The screams of the wicked surrounded him alerting him of his new location. As he heard the count arriving at the number 666, the term hell finally has been given meaning. 

Bert moaned as he remembered the betrayal by one he had considered family. Ernie had pulled him apart mentally and physically leaving him to rot in hell. 

He felt a hand on his shoulders as Big Bird welcomed him into his kingdom. Hoards of children surrounded him bringing him the comfort of familiarity. Even back on Sesame Street Big Bird always was surrounded by the children he violated. It was truly no surprise that Big Bird reigned here.


End file.
